


Fate/New Wings

by InTheDarkestHours



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Sekirei (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Multi, Oral Sex, Romani is the only sane person, Sarcastic Solomon, Sex In General - It's set in the Sekirei Universe what do you expect?, Sexual Humor, Threesome, Voyeurism, no seriously he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheDarkestHours/pseuds/InTheDarkestHours
Summary: I seriously do not know why I wrote this. No, seriously I don't. Other than to think that I really needed an outlet for my rather sick twisted sense of humor and wondering just what would happen if a female Shirou (Who is named Yui in this work) got stuck in the Sekirei game after winning the Grail War. This is the result of that. So, this is set after the Grail War but about eight or so years before the game begins.Minaka in all his depravity was actually a pretty inventive Magus who wondered if it was possible to create demi Servants. While his human subjects failed his small group of Sekirei subjects lived. Now eight Sekirei are wondering around with the memories of there times as heroes. Yui, with her rather bad luck, decides to move into arguably the worst place to be at the time and runs into a familiar face. Now just how will she handle this?





	1. Chapter One: The New and The Old

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am just going to say this now. This is something that I am just kinda playing around with. I don't know if I will finish it or not but if I do it will take a while. If this becomes popular enough I may continue on with it more quickly or I will just update it whenever I care to, so if you do like it drop a review so that I know that it is being read and some people would like another chapter out.

Emiya Yui was a broken young woman. A lot of things contributed to it but in the end, she was broken in ways that would never truly heal. First by the fire that had swept through Fuyuki that took her memories when she was six then by the latest Grail War that had given her true friends and family only to take them away. Ren, poor Ren who had been abused terribly by his adoptive family ended up being swallowed whole by the tainted grail as he tried to take her with him. His blood sister Rin ending up half crippled by the tainted servant Gilgamesh as he tried to defeat Archer. The other girl would likely never be able to walk again, forever bound to her magecraft made wheelchair. Rin who was broken in her own way by her brother's death and her subsequent broken body and will to be a great magus. The only ones who came out of the war relatively unscathed physically where Yui herself who was not greatly hurt by anything other than seeing her, unknown until the war started, older sister die by the Golden Kings hand and the tragic death of one of her best friends who tried to drag her down with him. The other that had escaped it relatively intact was her servant or rather former servant as he had no real memories of the event itself. 

 

It was odd she supposed, most would assume she would summon a great fighter or swordsman but she did not. No Yui had summoned a caster, a rather overly powerful caster at that. Solomon the great king of Israel. The master of the seventy-two lesser demons. He had been a kind man, caring in a distant sort of way. He had made sure that no servant had ever even laid so much as a finger on her during the war. It had been a rather accidental summoning that Yui had triggered as she had run from Lancer that had ended up with Yui unable to properly supply prana to him. Hell looking back she sometimes wonders how they even won the damn thing in the first place with so much stacked against them. Thay had won however, it had been a bittersweet victory. With the greater grail contaminated any large scale wish would see the evil inside released, destroying humanity in one fell swoop. So Yui had thought small and decided that she wished that after Solomon's own wish that the grail would simply fade from existence forever so that no one could ever use it, therefore unleashing the horror within. Solomon had surprised her in asking for himself to be reborn as a normal human magus, a completely different existence from his time as the Grand King of Israel. 

 

It had worked in a way. After the grail had faded and something had hit them both rendering them unconscious they had both woken some hours later laying in her spare bedroom in her house. Yui herself had been rather unchanged other than to find that she now could use her Prana almost endlessly without running out, making her the master of the third true magic. Something that she shoved back into the deepest corners of her mind lest she wonders just how much of her was human anymore. Solomon, however, was completely different. For one, he was now a twenty-year-old auburn haired man with no memory of who he was or anything else of importance other than knowing that she herself was important to him. Yui had told him that she had run into him a month ago and seeing that he was also a magus had offered to help him with some important experiments he was conducting during the grail war that had just ended. One of the experiments backfired during the last stages of the war leading them to be knocked unconscious while a renegade servant had destroyed the grail. She herself had been surprised at what came out of her mouth until she realized that it was what the grail had implanted upon the earth’s own memories so that Solomon's wish could be fulfilled. 

 

The sixteen-year-old then explained that he had never given out his name so he may want to look into the briefcase that they had found next to the bed when they awoke that morning. Inside it there had been several documents that had held his name, birthdate, and several other things. His name was Dr. Romani Archaman and he was both a doctor and a low-level magus who had been focusing on the effects of large-scale magecraft in a highly populated area. He had also recently been dismissed from the Magus Association due to a rather embarrassing incident with a high ranking noble who had proceeded to push his weight around and get the Clock Tower to tell him that he had better make himself scarce for quite a while. So he was both homeless and jobless at the moment. 

 

Yui, knowing that in some way it should be on her to help out her former servant had told Romani that he could stay with her while he got himself on his feet. The twenty-year-old had been quite thankful and had carefully moved into one of the spare rooms while Yui herself had gone about town, seeing just what had happened in the wake of the Grail War. That was when she had found out that Rin had been told that she would never walk again and that Ren had truly died with the nonexistence of the tainted grail. The teen had come back home quite depressed after that and was not getting any better as the days passed and she realized just how much had changed. 

 

In the end, it was Romani who had enough of Yui breaking herself down and had dragged her out to spend the day with him. Slowly ever so slowly Yui begin to smile again as he repeated that trend, dragging her out of the house whenever she looked to be too depressed. Yes, it was likely that some things would never truly heal but it did not mean that she could not be happy. It was almost three months later when it was announced that her school would not be opening again as the damage done to it by Bloodfort Andromeda and Archer trying to fight Rider off as she activated the Noble Phantasm. So Yui decided that it would be good for her to move away for a year or so and even asked Romani if he would like to move with her to the new city of Shin Tokyo where he often dragged her around during their weekly ‘Dates.’ The Doctor who would never say it aloud until she turned eighteen and was therefore legal did, in fact, love her and decided to follow her to the city. 

 

Which lead to now. The two of them had found a rather small house that was for an almost suspiciously low price next to an old restored inn. Yui had thought she heard the previous owner of the small house grumble about a Hannya which confused her. Wasn’t that a female demons mask for some sort of play? 

 

Yui did not know what to make of it but filed it away regardless as she and her roommate moved into the house. It was a traditional Japanese house, something that Yui was grateful for and was only one story with a stone basement below. She could tell that it needed some minor repairs, most of them cosmetic, and was rather pleased to find that the kitchen was far newer than the rest of the house complete with stainless steel appliances. There where four bedrooms total, making the house quite a bit larger than she had first realized, though still far smaller than the Emiya estate in Fuyuki. Instead of separate bathrooms, there was one rather large bathing room and two separate toilets in the house. It was set up much like her house had been and she was pleased with the tradition being kept in her new home. 

 

Dr. Romani, on the other hand, was rather flustered at the realization that they would once again be sharing a bathing area. He had walked in on Yui bathing quite a few times while he had lived with her in Fuyuki and was rather embarrassed to say that none of the times had quite been forgotten by him. For a twenty-year-old man to wake up out of a dead sleep and realize that he had been fantasizing about his young teenage landlord in a rather promiscuous manner was a bit upsetting for the poor man. He still set his room up next to hers however as the two began to unload the small truck they had movers drive over from Fuyuki. A small part of his mind wondered if someday he might move into her room with her only for him to violently shake that thought out of his mind as he set down a box filled with his clothing. 

 

Yui who was moving down the hall past his room stopped for a moment as he did so and quirked her lips slightly in a confused smile. The auburn haired teen had noticed his rather odd behavior sometimes and wondered just what caused it. Pushing it out of her mind for the moment she glanced down at her own box then at her old beat up wrist watch before looking back at Romani who had noticed her in the doorway. 

 

“Hey,” Yui said as his green-gold eyes settled on her. “It’s getting rather late and I don't think we will have time to unpack and then run to the store for food today so why don’t we go out to eat?” The teen tilted her head slightly as the male hummed thoughtfully to himself for a moment before nodding. 

 

“Some Udon sounds good.” Romani stated as he tugged on his ponytail for a moment and then glanced at the box covered floor around him before smiling ruefully. “I don’t think we will be able to set everything up tonight anyway. So why don’t we concentrate on getting the boxes inside and then after that we can go get something to eat while the movers bring in the furniture and set it up. We can move anything we don't like around later.” 

 

Yui nodded and then began to move once more back to her chosen room before she stopped and glanced back at the man with a teasing smile on her full lips.

 

“Sounds like a date then!” She chimed before flouncing off down the hall. Romani had frozen for a moment as he had wiped sweat from his brow with the bottom of his shirt and flushed brightly. A slight pout formed on his face as he lowered his shirt and glanced down the hall where Yui had taken off down to her own room. 

 

“That wasn’t very nice.” He muttered to himself in an almost whining tone. He really wished she would rather stop teasing him or just do something that let him know she was actually interested in him other than as a friend. Shaking his head the man sighed and went about getting the rest of the boxes in. 

 

Meanwhile, Yui settled her box down in her room and leaned back with a deep sigh. Brushing a long forelock back over her shoulder she ignored the bright flush on her face and tried to beat down her growing arousal. She really should not tease the poor man so much but he, unknowingly, did it to her all the time. The teen had been rather surprised when after she came out of her fog of depression the man had stepped up and tried hard to make her smile. Most of the time he succeeded with witty or sometimes lame jokes and trips out around town. That alone would have made her quite fond of him and may have even helped along her attraction to him but it was really his outright kindness to her that made her attracted to him. Romani was a goofball of the highest order and someone who was more apt to play video games or read blogs of internet Idols than socialize with people but he was still an inherently kind person who did not like to see someone suffer. He made her smile and that above all else made him precious to her. Now if she could only get him to understand he was quite attractive in his own right and to stop casually showing it off without noticing it. 

 

Another gusty sigh came from the teen as she felt her face cool a bit and her flush die down. A slight hum of appreciation came from Yui as she opened her eyes and remembered the doctors rather muscular abdomen she had gotten a good glimpse of as he had wiped at his face with his shirt. Really he was too dense about his own appearance. Huffing slightly to herself Yui pushed herself up straight again and moved to bring in the last of her boxes. She wanted to get this done fast so that she could go on her ‘Date’ with her roommate. Now, if only she could get the point across that she was very attracted to him and did not mind in the slightest if he took advantage of that fact. Just maybe she could finally pound that into his stubborn head. 

 

All in all, it took almost another two hours to finally get the boxes all into the building and it was nearing six in the evening. The two Magus’s where dead tired but knew that they should go get something to eat while the movers finally would be able to work with them out of the way. They both changed into some non-sweat-soaked clothing and hopped on a crowded tram to get to the nearest Udon place that they could find. Romani who was in some ways much better with technology than Yui, had looked it up on his rather advanced smartphone as they had headed out of the house. 

 

Yui for one was not having a good time and scowled as yet another pervy middle age man tried to touch her butt as she held onto the railing of the tram. Romani seeing his petite little love interest getting more and angrier reached down and wrapped his free arm around her waist before sliding his own hand on her hip, blocking the man from trying again. The rather smelly office worker looked like he was going to try and start something before the auburn-haired man turned slightly and gave him a rather chilling smile. 

 

“I would advise you not to do that again.” Was all he said in a calm and therefore terrifying tone that made the other older man back up and scurry to the back of the crowded tram. Yui let out a breath and giggled slightly before leaning against her fellow redhead. 

 

“Thanks. I was about to punch the man, he reminded me too much of a loathed classmate of mine with grabby hands.” Yui muttered to Romani as she pressed close against him. Romani tried to hide just how much her rather curvy form pressed against his side affected him and let out a slight cough before speaking. 

 

“Shinji right?” He asked as he recalled some of her complaints about the loathsome blue haired male. He knew that the other teen had died rather horribly during the grail war acting as the master of rider. The doctor could not say that it had not happened to a more deserving person. The failure of the Matou clan had been at best a lecher and at worst a rapist from what the man had heard Yui speak of. The teen had not cared who he slept with so long as he got bragging rights from it and sometimes had even slept with much younger teens, leaving them broken hearted once he was finished with them and had gotten what he wanted. Yui had told him of how Shinji had once tried to maneuver her into going on a date with him only for his adoptive brother Ren to scare him away from the then fourteen-year-old Yui. That the teen had also had grabby hands and frequently had his hand up some poor girls skirt was something that just compounded on his creepiness. 

 

“Yes. His is one death that I can honestly say never made me lose any sleep over.” Yui stated in a flat tone as she recalled the way the blue-haired teen had beaten Ren horrifically when the plum haired boy had tried to get in between her and the false master of Rider, the servant who was fighting with Solomon in the school at the time. It was one of the reasons that Yui never blamed Ren for trying to drag her down with him into the corrupt grail. He in his own twisted way had loved her. Solomon, however, had never really forgiven the boy for his plan of making her bare the god of darkness in her womb. 

 

“Oh, Look it's our stop.” and so it was as Romani had said and they had pulled up along a curb to their destination. The two magus’s got off the tram and glanced about until the male with his taller height saw the sign for the Udon place. They went in and quickly ordered a bowl a piece before settling down to eat. They managed to waste an hour and a half just eating and talking about what was going to happen now that they had moved to a new city. 

 

“Well, I signed up for homeschooling, not that I told Taiga that. So I will only have to fill out my worksheets and send them in. The only thing I will need to visit the school for is to take the tests. What about you? I remember you saying that you talked to someone about a job in a local clinic.” Yui asked as she took a long sip of her hot dragon tea and hummed delightedly as the taste of the spicy tea hit her tongue. Romani paused as he was chewing a piece of fried tofu and then nodded before finishing and swallowing the mouthful carefully.

 

“Yes, A small clinic just a few blocks away has an opening for a general doctor. I have already contacted them and they were more than happy with my resume. I did not even need to come in and talk to them, apparently there last general doctor left quite abruptly and it left them in a bit of a lurch so they were rather pleased to have someone so quickly. I start in about three days and I only have to work four days a week, and that is only in the mornings.” The man stated as he tossed a glance at his young companion. His green-gold eyes slid down her form and he quickly glanced away as he realized that he was staring at the teenager sitting across from him. Romani sort of wished that Yui had not changed into something so, well provoking, but it had been the only thing she could find in the mess of boxes containing her clothing. The lacy white shirt was long sleeved but rather see through and only her silvery crop top spaghetti strap shirt underneath kept it from being indecent. Her bottoms were not much better, being only a rather short jean skirt that had almost made him walk into a pole earlier as he had watched her walk down the street to the tram stop. It was not made any better by the fact that he had a rather vivid dream the night before and it made it quite hard to concentrate on the pretty teen without letting his mind wander off into indecent territory. A slight flush came to his face as he remembered part of the dream. 

 

_ ~A half-dressed Yui panted out strangled moans as she straddled his lap as his hands played with her bra covered chest. The girl's bright amber eyes had darkened to a deep honey color while her normally tame auburn hair spilled about her shoulders then down her back in a riot of curls and waves. Her pretty face was flushed and her mouth parted as she whimpered out his name. A groan tore itself free of his throat as the teen moved her lush hips in just the right way and pleasure quickly clouded his mind. His right hand moved from her chest down her sweat-slicked abdomen to her bare hip where it grasped the rounded side of it and brought her hips down again, grinding against his in just the right way. A slight scream ripped its way free of Yui’s throat as she bucked against him and an oath fell from his own lips as he felt himself almost release in his night pants. Yui gasped and leaned against his bare shoulder as she came down from her high. A chuckle came from him as she whined when he moved ever so slightly and slid his hand further down from her hip reaching for her most private area and then… ~ _

 

Romani flushed as he realized that he had gone off in a daze as he stared straight at the object of his little late night fantasy who was now watching him with a raised brow having asked him a question that he had not heard. Gold eyes glinted with good humor when he asked her to repeat her question. Yui chuckled a bit and nodded before repeating what she asked. 

 

“I was wondering if you would like to have a drink of Sake with me when we get back. After all, if I do remember that right that is the right way to christen a new home is it not?” Yui asked in a happy tone that made him smile before catching what she said. 

 

“I think that was for fully grown adults and it was meant for a newlywed couple as well.” The doctor said with a flush as he turned away from the teen only for her to mutter just quietly enough that he barely heard her. 

 

“That’s what I meant it as.” Romani wiped back around to stare at the now flushing girl dumbfoundedly. Yui sputtered and mumbled about if he did not want to he didn’t have too and after a moment trailed off before glancing away. He did not miss the slightly hurt look on her face as she looked away. 

“Ah! Oh, I meant…” The man stuttered as he flushed and looked away then back at the teen sitting across from him. She was wearing a slightly melancholy smile on her face before she shook her head and waved it off.  

 

“Ah, It's fine. I was just joking!” Yui stated in a confident tone with a closed-eyed smile that he knew she gave when trying to hide her feelings. “You know what I think I’m finished with my meal, I think I’ll pay my half of the bill and walk around a bit to burn off the food. See you in a bit!” Yui blurted out in a rush before slapping down some yen and taking off before he could get anything out of his stunned mouth. He watched as she quickly walked away hips swinging in a natural walk as her hair flared out behind her as she strode out of the diner with a confident stride. If he had not seen the way she paused outside to wipe at her face, her eyes, then he would have thought that it, his accidental rejection of her, really had not affected her at all. As she disappeared from his sight walking off down the street Romani cursed and slammed his head into his hands. He really had not meant for it to come out that way! Damn him and his awkwardness around pretty women. 

 

Yui meanwhile sniffed slightly and battled back the tears that threatened to leak from her traitorous eyes. Sighing the teen huffed out a breath and wiped at them once again. She really did not know if it was from stress or perhaps the onset of her monthlies but for the last two days she had been rather easy to upset and even the littlest thing could set her off. This was just the newest in a long list of failures to see if the kind doctor who was once her servant in the grail war liked her as she liked him. Yui would be the first to admit that she had a sort of crush on her slightly elder servant who was so kind to her during the hardest month of her life. Solomon had been one of the few who understood how she thought of herself last in the big scheme of things. Really she was unimportant to all those in need, just a single girl who was much blessed in the way that those few around her cared for her. He had also taught her how to take care of herself first, telling her that if she was unwell or hurt that she would not be able to help out anyone. 

 

Yui came to a stop as she realized that she had entered a public park and sighed again before walking over to a bench and sitting on it with tired legs. She had apparently walked quite a ways in her huff. Making herself comfortable Yui slid back into thought. The sixteen-year-old knew that her minor crush on her servant, and first lover coincidentally, had been eclipsed by what she felt for the kind doctor who tried so hard to make her smile again after the disaster of that grail war and its after-effects. He had also, she noted, flirted lightly with her whenever he could. The twenty-year-old was always within reaching distance and loved to reach out and run a hand down her arm or through her hair. She had thought, well she had thought a lot of things but lately, she wondered if she had it wrong. Inhaling Yui let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes once more to keep from tearing up. She had known that it was likely that he would not feel the same and even had remembered that there were cultural differences to consider, with his body memory containing English cultural norms as the default rather than Japanese ones, which were quite a bit more reserved than that of their western counterparts. 

 

After getting herself under control once more Yui sighed again for the umpteenth time and opened her eyes only to barely withhold a shriek of shock. Standing in front of her was someone she never thought she would see again. Her wide gold eyes took in the curly long white hair that tumbled down across deeply tanned and tattooed skin (Noting the thin lab coat that he wore did little to hide the fact that the man wore nothing underneath it) then flickered back up to meet bright amber eyes that locked onto her own with a frightening intensity and dare she say it, familiarity. 

 

“Yui.” He even had the same voice! The teenage magus gaped up at the man for a long moment until she scuttled back and almost fell off the stone bench she was sitting on. It could not be possible! She knew that it couldn't. For a brief moment, however, Yui felt something like hope flicker. Then it was gone as the man, she refused to give him that name, leaned down and pinned her to the stone bench before half climbing on top of her. Yui was about ready to start screaming her head off when the man spoke again. 

 

“You're real!” The tall man breathed out as he ran a hand down the side of her face and the teen felt a flash of a rather intimate memory of Solomon touching her exactly the same way before… Yui gasped as the male moved again and his head settled on her chest, right above her heart. Gold eyes slid down to meet equally gold ones that flashed up to stare at her face. One of the man’s hands slid down to her hip while the other remained on her face and his thumb ran across her bottom lip. It was exactly how Solomon had looked before...

 

“Hah, well at the very least I got you out of this stupid thing.” The man, No she was rather sure now that for whatever reason this was Solomon, the one that she summoned, moved up and let his mouth hover above hers as his gold eyes stayed locked into her own. Then they fell at half mast and a rather curious glint appeared in them before he said something that made Yui’s heart almost stop. 

 

“Well, now I just have to seduce you away from my incompetent reincarnation. Really that man has no sense of when a woman wants him. I however do.” And with that, he leaned forward and slammed his mouth over hers in a rather deep kiss. Yui’s eyes widened as she felt her prana siphon from her to this strange man who looked so like her caster. A whimper was torn from the teen's throat as the man managed to get his tongue into her mouth and curled it about hers for a good minute or so before pulling away as the most interesting set of wings she had ever seen appeared from the man's back. They were beautiful and looked to be made of many interlocking ice crystals that made the many rather interesting feathers on the wings themselves. Also, she noted with a bit of surprise, they were glowing ever so faintly. Then the man spoke making her once more pay attention to him. 

 

“Number Oh Seven, Solomon The Sekirei of Ice Pledges himself to his Ashikabi. Forever and Ever my love.”  He whispered into her ear as he ground down faintly on her hips making her more than aware that kissing her had aroused him. “Mine.” He growled faintly into her ear making the teen freeze as she remembered one other person who had a rather bad habit of doing that while aroused. 

 

“Solomon is that really…” Yui was suddenly cut off mid-question as a loud cry startled her and she glanced over and froze once again as she saw something she really wished she had not seen. Standing just ten or so feet away was Romani who looked rather pissed and was pointing a shaky finger at the man, who she now noted was straddling her and probably looked to be holding her down from his point of view before he stomped over to the two with a furious look on his face. 

 

Romani for his part wondered how the hell Yui could get herself into these kinds of situations. He had spent more than half an hour looking for the teen after she ‘went on a walk’ and he had been too tongue-tied to try and find her at first. He had only gotten a hint when a flower seller was closing up his stall and told him he had seen a young woman matching that description heading into the park. Knowing that sometimes Yui would lose hours without meaning too while she brooded Romani had decided to find her and explain that he had not meant to turn her down and yes would very much like to have that drink with her. He steadfastly ignored the voice in the back of his head that told him that they may just end up drunk enough to end up in bed together where he could show her the time of her life thus making sure she would never leave him. 

 

He had quickly entered the park only to scowl as he realized that while it was quite upkept something was wrong with the lights as it was already quite dark and none of them were on. Now slightly worried about Yui alone in the dark, though he mentally acknowledged that anyone trying to take advantage of her was more likely to need saving than she was, He had taken off into the dark foliage hoping to find her and make certain that she was alright. Well, he had found her alright. Right when a rather suspicious man had pinned her to a bench. Romani had been about to shout out and try to get the clearly disturbed man off of his Yui when the man had reached down and pressed himself against the young woman. Romani had nearly swallowed his tongue when he took in the full picture before trying to yell once more. The man was likely tall when standing, but that was not what really caught his attention. Nor was it the fact that all the man wore was a thin doctors coat that was slightly stained at the edges with blood though he did note it as something of importance. 

 

No, it was the fact that he had seen the man before in a picture of Yui’s that she kept in a small photo frame hidden in her bookcase. His green-gold eyes danced from the long curly white hair and tanned skin tone to the rather unusual tattoos lining the man’s frame then to the strong and rather noble planes of his face. Whoever he was, Romani could admit that he was a dead ringer for Solomon the caster that Yui had summoned in the grail war. Not that she knew that he knew that. Romani had found the picture and read the small scribbled note on the back from the man himself. He knew that whatever reason she had for keeping quiet about him it was likely a good one. He doubted however that this was the actual Solomon. 

 

“What the hell do you think you are doing to her you pervert!” He growled out as he stomped over after letting out a rather embarrassing shout at the inappropriate way the male was straddling his housemate. The white-haired man turned his head slightly and his gold eyes caught Romani’s green gold ones with a wicked glint shining inside the bright amber orbs. 

 

“I think,” The other man started in a drawling tone. “That I am taking my Ashikabi right now. Why don’t you leave us alone boy and let me show the lady how a real man treats his wife.” An equally wicked smirk crossed the Solomon look-alikes face before he ground down on Yui in a rather obvious way making the teen underneath him gasp and try to push him off. Romani had seen quite enough however and pushed the other male off of Yui’s struggling form before grabbing the said girl and pulling her up then pushing her behind his taller form. He could feel Yui shaking a bit behind him as she grasped his hooded jacket in her tiny hands and peaked out from behind him to the other male who was now standing by the bench looking like he had never fallen off of it, to begin with. 

 

“Hm, so you do have some fight in you yet.” The white-haired male muttered before glancing away as the sound of someone coming through the underbrush alerted them to the fact that the little light show from a few moments ago had not gone unnoticed. “We need to leave. I will explain what I can when we get somewhere safe, as of right now I can not be separated from Yui here.” The tanned male stated as he glanced at a still irate Romani who looked like he was going to blow his top at any moment now. 

 

Yui understanding that something big was going on pulled at the auburn-haired man's jacket until he glanced down at her. Her large golden eyes caught his own orbs and she gave a reluctantly pleading look that made him cave rather quickly. Singing Romani glanced back at the other man before flushing fiercely and glancing away with a scowl. 

 

“You might want to take care of that first.” He said pointing down and making the two with him glance down as well only for Yui to squeak and whirled away and the Solomon look alike to smirk and look over at Yui. 

 

“Would you mind helping me with this?” He questioned in a purr as he motioned down to the rather large tent in the front of the lab coat. Yui let out another squeak and violently shook her head as he pressed a hand down on what he wanted her to touch, Romani hissed out an anatomical impossibility at him as he chuckled. “Hm, Pitty. Would have been nice to feel you against me again.” He stated as he closed his eyes for a moment and a layer of frost covered him for a second before it disappeared along with the tent. The man groaned and shuffled over to the two as they began to hear voices now coming from the direction from which the underbrush was being disturbed.  

 

“Damn, talk about blue balls.” He hissed and moved over to stand next to Romani who gave him a weary look and wrapped an arm around Yui as she looked out from behind him dragging her over to the side farthest from the other male. 

 

“Whatever let's go before we get seen.” Yui hissed at them both before they snuck out of the park dodging people left and right until they made it to the road.  “I have a question,” Yui stated as she glanced both ways before leaving the shelter of the trees. She waited until both men stopped and looked at her before finishing. “Just how are we going to get home without getting spotted?” 

 

Everyone got a rather blank look on their faces. 

 

In the end, they managed simply by sticking to the alleyways and shadows that were rather numerous as the sun had set. It was still not all that easy as Solomon had white hair that stuck out quite a bit even in the shadows and was half dressed at best. However, after about two hours of backtracking and hurried scurrying to one alleyway to the next, they finally were able to make it home. 

 

Yui who was quite relieved to see that the movers had already left quickly went up to the door and unlocked it with the new key before waving Solomon inside and turning to Romani who had paused by the door to look down at her. The teen only saw a flicker of the slight indecision on his face before the twenty-year-old leaned down and pressed his lips against hers for a moment then pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes. 

 

“After this, we need to talk alright?” Romani stated as he stared into her bright gold eyes. Yui nodded slightly as her face flushed and he smiled down at her reassuringly then pushed her inside the house before closing the door. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long night. 


	2. The Game

**Chapter One Recap:**

 

_ Yui who was quite relieved to see that the movers had already left quickly went up to the door and unlocked it with the new key before waving Solomon inside and turning to Romani who had paused by the door to look down at her. The teen only saw a flicker of the slight indecision on his face before the twenty-year-old leaned down and pressed his lips against hers for a moment then pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes.  _

 

_ “After this, we need to talk alright?” Romani stated as he stared into her bright gold eyes. Yui nodded slightly as her face flushed and he smiled down at her reassuringly then pushed her inside the house before closing the door. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.  _

 

**Chapter Two: The Game**

 

It was nearing nine at night when finally everyone was able to sit down around a small but comfortable new Kotatsu. It was one of the things that Yui had splurged on when she had decided to move. Romani was the one who actually picked out the deep burgundy colored one that now sat in the living room. It rather matched the darker coloring of the traditional room with its dark cherry wood walls and darkly stained Tatami Mats. Yui who had hunted down an old black and dark gray Kimono of Kiritsugu’s for Solomon, It was the only thing they had that would fit him, had also taken the time to hunt down her old kettle and make some tea. Romani had reluctantly stayed with Solomon making sure the ‘Sekirei’ knew how to tie the rather simple Kimono and then changed himself into a set of warm black track pants and a light short sleeve shirt. 

 

Yui was the last to make it to the table and carried a small tray of cups filled with a Chinese tea that she rather liked. The teen quickly set the tray down and was about to sit down at one end of the table before Romani pulled her to the seat next to him while scowling at Solomon who looked slightly amused by his possessive arm around the girl. His gold eyes flickered over the teen who now wore a deep autumn themed kimono herself and let a smile curl across his lips before he took a cup of tea and sipped at it. Yui glanced at the two men who were deliberately ignoring each other before sighing and speaking up. 

 

“So, you were going to tell us just what that light show was about and what a Sekirei is right?” Yui stated in a slow questioning tone that made the man across from her glance up at her and nods slightly before setting his cup down. 

 

“Yes, I do suppose I need to don't I?” The white-haired male stated and folded his arms on the table in front of him before staring at the two. “First I must tell you that this can not be discussed openly or around any kind of technology. You never know who may be watching. Lucky you have still not even hooked up the tv and I made sure that the Doctor here left his phone in the bathroom. If I remember correctly you, Yui have never cared much for cell phones and likely have not gotten one yet?” Yui nodded chocking another point up to the ‘He may actually be Solomon’ tally that she had been mentally keeping. He nodded and then sighed heavily before continuing. 

 

“It’s a bit hard to think about where to begin. I suppose I should start by saying that this body of mine is not human but rather that of an extraterrestrial species that has been named Sekirei by those who found us. Quite a few years ago a young Magus named Minaka Hiroto found us, He along with his at that time Lover Sahashi Takami stumbled upon a half-buried ship containing what I can only assume is the last of our race. I don’t particularly know what happened as there was only one adult on board and he was in status at the time but they somehow unlocked the ship and basically took it over. O’ One the Piller as he is called was woken by them and he was, to put it bluntly, railroaded into basically handing us over to them. He had no knowledge of how or why we had come here and no way of knowing what to do with these strange life forms that had found us other than the fact that they must have been compatible with us in the genetic level. Also on board were nine fetuses and ninety-eight fertilized eggs. Now, if I were a normal Sekirei I would say that they took us and helped us grow up, raising us so that we could find our destined one,” Solomon’s upper lip curled and a slight snarl slid across his handsome visage as he spat out the last part. “However, I alone with maybe five to six others know the truth. Minaka, The magus that he is, decided that we presented a great opportunity as none of us were at that stage where we would contain ‘Souls’ so he decided to do an experiment.” 

 

Yui paled as she listened, Romani beside her was not much better looking slightly sick himself. They both knew what a magus was capable of and had a rather intimate knowledge of heroic spirits. Enough to know where he was going with his explanation. He caught the looks and smiled grimly before reaching over and patting Yui’s hand gently as it clinched on the table top. He did not like to see his dear girl so distressed but the two needed to know what was going on so he continued. 

 

“He as you are already likely guessing used an altered summoning ritual to bind the spirits of long past heroes to four of the fetuses and two of the youngest fertilized eggs. I do think he tried to do more but all I could find out about it is that two of the eggs not listed had died sometime before they reached the half-year mark. None of us were really all that aware when we were ‘Born’ but later as we grew the memories came and with that a dark suspicion of just what he was trying to do. Those of us who were in the older sect agreed to keep quiet and have not breathed a word about what we know. He may suspect it was a success but he doesn't know for sure. I know the two youngest ones are getting adjusted right now, ah I forgot to mention that, didn't I? We have been ‘Adjusted’ so that we can safely breed with humans without harming them. So that we could find our Ashikabi. At any rate about four months ago I suddenly collapsed during an adjustment and could not be woken for several days, during that time I dreamed of being summoned for the grail war of Fuyuki. Of saving a young woman named Yui Emiya from a rather vulgar spearman.” Solomon smiled at Yui who was looking back at him with wide golden eyes that put him back at that night he had first seen her laying disheveled on her shed floor with her hair unbound and trailing the ground as she held her torn uniform together with one of her hands as the other propped her up. Even then he had thought she looked beautiful in the moonlight. 

 

“The Grail War,” Yui breathed out in a startled tone. “You remember the Grail War?!” Her hands slapped against the table as she shook her head disbelievingly. A part of her wanted to believe but a larger part of her was trying to poke holes in his story. Her gold eyes slid up to look at Romani’s face which was pale and shaken before she slid one of her hands over his that lay on her right hip. His green-gold eyes slid to hers and a shaky smile crossed his face at the worried look on her own face. 

 

“I’m alright.” He murmured to her before clutching her close for a long moment and then turning to Solomon who was looking at them with a raised brow, silently asking if he could go on. Romani narrowed his eyes before he nodded at the other man. The white-haired male smirked at the slight tightening of the man's grip on the young woman next to him. So he was going to present a challenge… good. Yui loved the man even if she had not said it aloud and he wanted her to be happy, even if it meant putting up with another male with her. 

 

“Yes,” He nodded slightly and sipped at his tea again before setting the cup back down and going on. “I woke up quite confused and for a while, I discarded the memories until I happened to come across an article while searching the internet on a young man who had mysteriously disappeared in Fuyuki while several others had perished in quite a few ‘Gas Leaks’. It was only when I found Ren Mauto’s obituary that I realized that everything I dreamed of had actually happened. Including leaving behind a master that was entirely too keen on helping people, even to the point of disregarding her own health. I actually had not had the time to look up anymore however as a rather incompetent employee of MIB tried to ‘Adjust’ me without first getting the okay from the head of the medical section. No one likes that man as he doesn't care one whit if it hurts the Sekirei he is working on or not. The fact that he likes to ‘experiment’ with different, and not approved, methods… well, I decided to knock the man out and run for it rather than risk becoming a Scrapped Number. It was only luck that lead me to run into you.” Solomon smiled at Yui with a kind and happy look on his handsome face. He couldn't even begin to tell her how glad he had been when he had started to react to her the moment he had seen her come stomping into the park looking upset. 

 

“Sooo, What else do we need to know about the Sekirei? Just what is going on and why doesn't anyone even know about the discovery of the ship?” Romani asked breaking the silence that had descended after the Sekirei’s explanation. Solomon raised a brow and started to explain about just what exactly a Sekirei was and their powers while also telling them of the ‘Sekirei Plan’ in a rather disgusted tone. It was another two hours before they had all they needed to know with them being briefly interrupted by a delivery man who gave them a small portable TV that the MIB president had appeared on to congratulate Yui on winging Solomon or Sekirei number Seven. He had also ‘Kindly’ allowed Romani to be ‘In the Know’ as he was Yui’s significant other without putting up much of a fuss. Yui had barely been able to hold back the venomous words that she wanted to spout off at the braying jackass but settled for punting the portable TV into a dumpster at the end of the lot from her back porch after the man had said his due. The delivery man had also given them a rather large box full of some sort of odd Kimono like clothing that was apparently Solomon’s own clothing along with a MIB card that rested on top of the crimson red cloth. 

 

The three had a quiet but quick discussion of what exactly to do with it before Yui put her foot down and stated that she did not want the thing in her house for too long. Solomon pointed out that he could withdraw fifty-Six thousand yen in one day and if he did that over about two or so months every three days or so he could have quite the amount of money saved up about five hundred and seventy-six thousand yen. Yui conceded that point and then stated that they would do that for about four months, dubbing that amount and then let himself get pickpocketed with the pin written on the back of the card. He could honestly tell them that someone stole it then and say that his Ashikabi did not like him using it in the first place so they did not have to send another. After they got that sorted out Yui showed the Ice Sekirei to an empty room with a spare futon telling him that tomorrow they would go out and get something's for him, which they would use the card for. Before Yui could break off and head to her own room where Romani would be waiting for her Solomon reached out and pulled her close before gently pressing his lips to hers. 

 

Once again the ethereal blue-white wings appeared and spread out behind him phasing through the walls surrounding them and looking to be at least ten feet or so long apiece. Yui gasped into the kiss as her prana once more leaked out into the Sekirei as he intertwined their tongues and held her close. A gentle hum of appreciation came from the tall male as he ran his hand with his fingers splayed down her back until he reached the small of her back and then he pulled away slightly to rest his forehead against hers. Yui panted slightly as her gold eyes caught his own which rested at half mast as he gazed deeply into her eyes. 

 

“I won't let you go again.” The once heroic spirit murmured as he ran his hand up and down her back. “I can see, even feel, what my incompetent reincarnation does with you but it’s not the same. I woke up aching for you, you know? For the young woman who was so pure that she could not understand the thought of killing someone else and greaved when even her most hated enemy died.” He raised a brow when she opened her mouth to protest and quickly pressed his mouth to hers again before backing up once more. 

 

“Don’t try to deny it. You may have deeply disliked Shinji but you still felt sorry that he had to die. I could feel your soul cry out at seeing someone, even a scumbag like him, die in front of you and be able to do nothing. It was even worse when that crazed boy Ren tried to rape you and make you bare the dark god into the world, I killed him for it and you cried as he died. I am glad to be able to protect you once more, me as myself and not an idiot human who can't even get the way he feels for you out in the open let alone protect you.” He waved off her protests once more and backed away completely. As he entered the room the white-haired male turned and glanced at the auburn-haired teen once again. A soft smile crossed his face and he pointed down the hall.

 

“You should go, I think the idiot is waiting for you.” With that, he closed the door softly and Yui was left gaping at the delicately painted wooden shoji door with little swallows printed on the hardwood. It took her a moment or two to gather her thoughts but then Yui sighed and began the small trip that would lead her to her room. 

 

As Yui walked up to her own painted shoji doors she smiled slightly as she took in the pretty painted sakura tree that stood out the most in the dark wooden door. Taking in the whole scene of a pond filled with water lilies and the tree on the bank of the pond the teen ran a slim finger down the white trunk of the painted tree before reaching over and sliding the door open. Like Solomon had stated Romani was indeed waiting inside. The twenty-year-old was looking out of the set of paper shoji doors that led outside. He had obviously come in that way and was staring out at the decent sized garden that lay outside her door. As she stepped into the room, however, he glanced at her from over his shoulder and gave her a tiny smile before holding out his hand to her. 

 

Yui took in the sight he made standing in the moonlight while she stepped closer to him to take his hand. He looked, well slightly sad but there lay a stubborn glint in his gaze as he watched her move closer. When she was close enough she reached out and grabbed his hand which folded around her small one almost enveloping it entirely. The man grinned down at her as he pulled her to him and rather gracefully sat down with her tucked underneath his arm. Yui pushed herself against his warm frame as she shivered a bit from the cool night wind that gently blew through the open doors. He hummed and drew her into his lap, making her shiver for an entirely different reason, as he ran a hand through her long hair that fell down her back in waves. 

 

“You know,” The man began before pausing and seeming to think for a long moment. “You know I keep messing up when I try to be romantic or smooth so I think I’ll just come out and say it plainly.” Yui froze as the man she was in love with reached up and tilted her head up so that she was looking straight into his unusually serious face. Her large eyes trace the sharp planes of his face as his own greenish golden eyes slid to her lips then up to her eyes. 

 

“I do believe that I love you Yui,” The doctor whispered as he leaned down slightly and hovered just short of kissing her. “I know that you care about me, I’m not sure to what extent, but I find myself unwilling to let you go. This Sekirei game,” He sighed and leaned his head against hers unknowingly mirroring what Solomon had just done minutes ago. “I know that you will have to ‘Play’ and that gathering from what Solomon has told us you may even attract other Sekirei. He was also pretty damn clear on the bonds that he and maybe other would share with you. It would be those of mates, for lack of better term. I know all this but I don’t care. I love you and I am unwilling to give you up without a fight!” Romani hissed as his eyes brightened with an intensity that Yui had never seen in them before. The teen opened her mouth to say something when he closed the last few inches and slid his mouth against hers. 

 

For the second time in the last half hour, Yui was kissed quite thoroughly. A whimper came from her throat as one of his hands slid to cup the back of her head as the other wound itself into the back of her Kimono. The next few minutes were spent in a haze to the both of them as they curled into each other. Finally, Yui broke away first, panting as she tried to get air into her oxygen-deprived lungs. Romani, on the other hand, pulled back only to nuzzle against her jaw slightly with the bridge of his nose and then slide his open mouth against her neck as she unconsciously bared it for him. It was the scrape of his teeth against the rather sensitive skin of her collarbone that brought Yui back to the present. She gasped but wound her hand into his hair, dislodging the hair tie that held the majority of it up and causing it to fall down his back in loose waves. Yui knowing that if she let him go any further he would regret it later reluctantly pulled him away, as gently as she could and smiled up at his flushed face. 

 

Romani for his part breathed deeply as he gazed down at the small young woman that he had fallen in love with. Yui was flushed prettily as she looked up at him with hooded eyes. Her lips he noted with a bit of pride, where slightly swollen and red as she smiled up at him. He could feel one of her hands gently running through his hair which she had knocked loose when she pulled him back. Her other hand was resting against his chest above his heart wich beat wildly in his chest. 

 

“You don’t mind the fact that I am for all intents and purposes mated to a, well I suppose I could call him a dimi-servant?” Yui asked softly as she watched his face for any sign of reluctance. There was none to be found. He just smiled down at her and brushed his hand down the back of her neck to cradle it in his palm. 

 

“No,” He stated in a soft but firm tone. “I screwed up pretty royalty already by almost alienating you from me for that little remark in the Udon shop, let alone how many times I accidentally messed up on telling you how I felt. Like I said earlier, I won't give you up without a damn good fight first. If I have to share you with someone who can and will smack me when I unintentionally am an ass then so be it.” Yui beamed up at him before crashing her mouth against his once more. 

 

It was later on that night when he lay curled around Yui in her futon that Romani wondered to himself just why he was so calm about her being bonded to what amounted to an extraterrestrial with a past hero's soul in its body. He knew that he did not want to be without Yui, over the last few months he had gotten to know the kind, and truly pure in no way that any human was, young woman who would give all of herself to anyone that needed it. He had seen what kind of person she was when she so graciously offered him shelter in her home, even after such traumatic events of watching and even participating in the Grail War that took the lives of several of her classmates. There was truly no one in the world quite like Yui, and he knew it. It was only after being with her for a month that he realized that he did not want to leave the small woman who, in his eyes, was damn near perfect. It was around then that he started having well, erotic shall we say, dreams about the teen. At first, he had been rather horrified to wake up with an erection after dreaming of taking the sixteen-year-old to his bed. He was twenty years old after all, even if in the clock tower that would not even worth so much as a half second pause, it made him feel rather like a pedophile. 

 

A small chuckle escaped him as he brushed a hand down Yui’s almost nude body. He had gotten over that pretty damn quickly after another month of holding himself back and helping her smile again. Just seeing her smile so brightly at just the smallest of presents from him had broken down whatever resistance he had to the idea. He had known then that he wanted her, in his bed and in his life, permanently. This new mess, he supposed, was just something he knew instinctively that would have to come to terms with if he wanted to keep Yui. Curling closer to her panty clad form Romani sighed and rested his head against the top of hers a smile sliding onto his face as he closed his eyes. 

 

At least he had found out that she really did not mind him having her body. His smile slid into a slight smirk as he remembered there ‘activities’ that caused her to only be covered by her underclothing. While they did not go all the way he could honestly say he was not put out at all. Just remembering the way she had gasped his name out when he had touched her was something that was going to give him some excellent dreams. He fell asleep with that smirk on his face as he pulled Yui as close as he was able to. 

 

If only he knew that he had not been the only one that night to see Yui in her rather intimate moments with him. For just across the yard on the fence dividing it from the Asama inn’s property a rather odd contraption sat on top of the old wooden structure. The contraption looked rather like an odd fox-like cat with long but tall fluffy ears and a bushy tail that ended in long blue tufts of hair. Its eyes were a pretty blue color that if one looked at in the right light they would see the tale-tale markers of mini optical cameras hidden behind the odd plastic lenses. This was known as Fou, a scouting device for a rather er… strange person.  

 

Said strange person was sitting in his hidden room his eyes glued to a flat screen computer monitor and was flushed as he panted hard, his hand having long since disappeared somewhere into his pants as he watched the couple make out and touch each other. The male’s, for it, was a male, usually pale lavender eyes had darkened into a plum color as he had zoomed onto the young girls pretty face as the man, who he disregarded as unimportant at the time, had touched her in a pretty intimate place. She was beautiful in a rather understated way, He had noted as her gold eyes flashed in the moonlight let in through the still open door leading out to the veranda. Her hair was an unusual shade of auburn that looked if one had mixed shades of copper and amber into the usually dull color. She was also, he noted, quite well built with a lith form and a good amount of curves. She was also likely his Ashikabi. 

 

The numbered two Sekirei groaned as he finished again in an old rag that he had for the second time that night. He had first seen the young woman and her companion when they had arrived earlier that day, finishing up the paperwork for the sale of the house. The Sekirei had laughed out loud as he heard the man, who was a favored target of his landlord's odd form of discipline, complain about the Hannya before quickly clearing out. It was only when the girl had released a rather bright spurt of laughter herself that he had truly noticed her. He had taken in her long auburn hair and rather nice body, from what he could see of it anyway, she was wearing a rather baggy shirt and shorts. He had barely been able to take his eyes off of her long legs as she moved in and out of the house grabbing boxes from a moving van that had pulled up about an hour later. It was around then that his blood began to rise and he had to take his eyes off the girl and go take a rather cold bath as his scary landlord was still up and he did not want to be punished for peeping again.

 

It had only been after he had come back to his room an hour later to find that she and her housemate had left that he had begun to think about the way her body had affected him. While he would be the first to admit he was a pervert he had never gotten that turned on from just looking at a woman. Or rather teen as he had pulled up everything he could find about her only to find out that she was sixteen years old to his twenty-three years. That had been a rather nasty shock… right up until he had a rather interesting fantasy with her in a school girl outfit calling him Teacher. That had led him to take another cold shower and coming back to find that the girl, Yui, had winged a single number! 

 

He had shuddered as he read just who she had winged. Number Seven was a scary arse who had disliked his peeping habits along with the fact that he had retained the largest amount of memories from his time as a heroic spirit. This had often lead to his manhood being threatened with the other Sekirei’s ice. Remembering that fact the white-haired male had dug a bit deeper into Yui Emiya’s past only to find that she had been adopted by a man known as The Magus Killer even in the mundane world! He had shivered as he had found out more about Kiritsugu Emiya and just who and what he was. 

 

He had also found that Yui was a survivor of a rather odd fire that had spread across Fuyuki about ten years ago leaving hundreds dead. The Sekirei had then looked up every damn thing that he could find about the teen and had come to the conclusion that while it was likely she was a magus she definitely was not cut from the same cloth as her adoptive father. As a matter of fact, he had found that she was likely the kindest person he had ever heard of. This had just made her all the more interesting in his eyes. 

 

Which had lead him to send out Fou his robotic companion that he had cobbled together to look like his once familiar. He had been rather surprised to overhear that the human male, Romani Archaman according to his records, did not care if she had to be with another male he wanted her and he was not going to give her up without one hell of a fight. Then the two had gotten into a rather heated makeout which lead to this. 

 

A smirk played on the lavender eyes mans sharp face as he took in the two curled around each other. Tossing the used rag aside he once more pulled up a photo of Yui in her archery uniform as she held up a trophy and beamed at the person holding up the camera. His eyes slid over her slim shapely form and lingered on her petty golden eyes. 

 

“Well, let's see how you handle me little magus girl.” He breathed out and grinned at the photo. He just couldn't wait to meet her. The holder of the third true magic. 

 

~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~

 

Yui groaned slightly as the morning sunlight stung her closed eyes and flopped over rather ungracefully only to start as her face came into contact with something hard and covered in what she thought was skin. Blinking sleepily the teen yawned and barely withheld a yelp as she took in the bare chest she had her head resting against. Yui flushed slightly as the memories from the night before replayed in her mind. That was right, she abruptly remembered, Romani and she had talked about their relationship which had somehow lead them to get into some heavy petting before they finally had fallen asleep in her bed. 

 

Yui stared up at the still sleeping male and smiled softly to herself as she remembered just how considerate he had been of the circumstances that now surrounded her. Hm, The teen looked thoughtful after remembering that, The male had been rather obliging of the fact that she had been all but married to another man. She should do something nice for him, Yui thought as she looked at Romani’s peacefully sleeping face. She withheld a giggle at the sight of his rather cute sleeping face. He was one of those rather relaxed sleepers that drooled just a bit and his long hair was in a messy disarray around his head. Yui’s amber eyes slid down from his face to his rather surprisingly muscular torso, she had known he was one to stay fit as he had all the medical knowledge of an actual doctor along with the certificates forged by the grail and knew that it was better to be healthy than not, but she was always a bit surprised by just how well his clothing hid his body. As her eyes wandered down his lean form a rather devious idea popped into her head. 

 

Now for a teenage girl who lived in one of the most sexually explicit places in the world Yui was a rather innocent girl in the ways of sexual exploration. She herself had never really thought anything about it until she had to do a prana exchange ritual with Solomon during the grail war. Even then it was only limited to a few rather innocent, for all their content, thoughts after the fact. Yui had however gotten rather curious and had searched around for just what a male and female could get up too. This had led her to a rather odd selection of manga that surprisingly Taiga had recommended, saying that all young women should have at least one of them. Yui had gotten into the habit of getting a new one every so often and finding out more about sex and just what a female and male did in the bedroom, and often outside of it, so she was definitely more knowledgeable than before. This also told her about things that women could do to please a man.

 

Biting her lip slightly nervously the gold-eyed girl gently pushed at Romani’s shoulder, making him flop rather ungracefully onto his back. The auburn haired male woke a bit but quickly slid back into a deeper sleep with a quiet snore. Yui withheld another giggle and pushed herself up onto her elbows and knees before coming to hover slightly above the mans sleeping form. Brushing a strand of hair out of his face gentle Yui smiled and then glanced down mischievously. Romani was still in his sleep pants under the thin blanket having not taken them off during there er… activities so Yui pondered what to do for a moment and then moved until she was back under the covers. Glancing once more at the peacefully sleeping face of her, well she supposed he was her boyfriend, Yui moved to where she was straddling his knees and ever so lightly ran her hands down his taut abdomen. A slight groan came from the man as his eyebrows furrowed slightly and he moved just a little bit. A moan came however as the young woman leaned down and pressed her mouth gently down on the bare skin of his hip bone that jutted out slightly from his night pants. 

 

Yui carefully pulled down on the auburn-haired males night pants until they slid down enough to show that he apparently did not take them off the night before for a reason. He was not wearing anything underneath them. A slight flush lit the teens face as she took in his ‘equipment’, he was definitely a bit bigger than average. He was already pretty aroused and she wondered belatedly if that was just from her sleeping next to him or the fabled ‘morning wood’ that she had read about in her manga. Glancing up at the males face once more Yui was only a bit surprised to still see him dead asleep. Romani had proven to be someone who could sleep through a hurricane over the last few months she had known him. Rolling her eyes slightly Yui reached down and slid her palm against his manhood looking at it slightly wonderingly as it twitched beneath her hand. The teen bit her lip and then wrapped her fingers along it before stroking it rather firmly. A louder moan came from the male and he bucked his hips up slightly into her hand. A smile curled across her lips as she realized that he was starting to wake up so deciding to go on with her plan Yui pressed herself closer and with only a second of hesitation ran her tongue along the head of it. This time a startled curse greeted her and green gold eyes popped wide open as Romani jerked awake just as Yui took him fully into her mouth. 

 

“What the!” Romani pulled the cover off and flung it aside after looking down and swallowed loudly as he found a rather mischievous set of gold eyes locking onto his own green gold ones while Yui’s mouth was occupied with his hard length. A loud groan was ripped from him as the young woman bobbed her head up and down in a slow rhythm his head slamming back down on the rumpled pillow as she ran her tongue around him in just the right way. 

 

“Fuck, Yui!” He hissed and reached down curling his fingers into her long tangled hair as she continued to pleasure him. He was rather undecided if he should try to get her to stop or beg her to not stop at all. A sharp suck knocked any thought of getting her to stop straight out of his mind as it stood he barely stopped himself from slamming into her hot wet mouth. 

 

Yui for her part was rather proud of herself for getting this kind of reaction from him during her first time attempting this sort of thing. The teen then remembered a certain thing and slid the hard length in her mouth back further until it touched the back of her throat, glad that she never had much of a gag reflex and hummed. She was rewarded with a sharp cry from her boyfriend along with his back arching up as his hand tightened in her hair and his hips began to move almost frantically. It really only took a few moments later before another sharp cry was wrangled from the man and Yui found the back of her throat coated in his juices. She almost choked at the sudden release but managed not to and swallowed the bit that was still in her mouth as she sat up the blanket having been tossed back to rest on the floor some time ago. 

 

Romani meanwhile was struggling to regulate his breathing after being woken up in such a surprising, though extremely pleasurable, way. His green-gold irises holding only pinprick pupils as he took in the young woman who was now sitting up on his upper legs. Said eyes tracked the woman's long finger sliding along her lips to wipe up a bit of white fluid in the corners of her lips before she pulled her finger away and looked at it before glancing up at him and licking it. 

 

“Holy shit.” He muttered before groaning as his cock gave an interested twitch, he really did not think he could go again so soon.“Fuuuck.” He breathed out as Yui raised a brow at him and tilted her head to the side. 

 

“Did I not do that right or something?” She asked in a slightly worried tone. The man looked at her slightly stunned and then snorted as he saw that she was serious about that question. Shaking his head slightly Romani reached down and grabbed her hands that now rested on his abdomen before pulling her up gently so that she was laying on his chest with her chin resting on his sternum. 

 

“Believe me,” The auburn haired man muttered as he wrapped his arms around her and smiled down at her puzzled look. “You did amazing. As a matter of fact,” His gaze turned quizzical. “Where did you learn that? I know you said that you had only ever slept with someone once, under strained circumstances at that, and that was the extent of your experience when I asked you about your previous relationships.” 

 

Yui’s face pinked and she stuttered slightly before managing to get out that she had learned it from a rather interesting manga that her female guardian Taiga had introduced her to. Romani raised a brow with a small half smile before flashing his own mischievous smile back down at the now red-faced young woman. 

 

“Well,” He stated in an amused tone. “Since you gave me such a nice wake-up call why don't I return the favor?” Then rolled them over so that Yui was laying underneath him and his hand slid down to tug at her cotton underwear. She tried to stutter out that it was not necessary but all she got was a tiny smirk as he slid down her form and placed an open mouth kiss right below her belly button then gently nipped at the skin before tugging her underclothing completely off. 

 

The rest of the early morning went quite well for the two, who were likely unaware that their early morning activities were witnessed by two others. 

 

Solomon, as he had mentioned to Yui the night before had a connection to Romani that he was fairly certain was from the fact that they were essentially the same soul. Any particularly strong emotion came through it pretty damn clear, like say lust? Especially when he was asleep with most of his mental shielding down. So he got a rather good wake up call as well, jolting out of bed as he came rather hard in his borrowed sleeping yukata. The image of Yui rather seductively licking cum off her fingers made him groan as he sat straight and almost unnaturally still as he peeked through the connection between him and his reincarnation. Then he twitched slightly as the damn brat decided to return the favor to the girl. Laying back down with a huff Solomon thought for a moment before widening the connection a bit. If he was going to be connected to that idiot he may as well get some benefits from it. A smirk came to his face as his mental sight showed Yui looking stunned and rather flushed from an interesting angle. Such a cute girl. 

 

In a certain inn across the way, a certain lavender eyed Sekirei watched with a slightly blank face as his would be Ashikabi arched her back and gasped trying frantically to grasp the futon below her to hold on to something as her lover pressed his mouth against her in between her legs. His already slightly flushed face turned a deeper red as his eyes widened slightly seeing Yui soundlessly cry out and wished that he had better audio range on Fou. A slight groan came from him as his eyes trailed Yui’s hand which had slid down to tangle into the boyfriend's hair which was covering a good portion of her lower half making him pout just a little bit. His eyes returned to Yui’s face and he swallowed dryly as he saw the pleasurable look on her face. 

 

His hands fisted in his sleep pants and he himself began to pant as he reacted to seeing his would-be Ashikabi in such a lewd position. Wondering if his scary landlord was up and if he should risk it the white-haired Sekirei quickly made his decision as he saw Yui cry out again as she twisted in the futon. 

 

The perverted Sekirei’s hand slide down into his loose sleep pants and he took a hold of his hardened member in a tight grip before locking his eyes on the young woman's face. He began to stroke himself in time with the slight rocking of Yui’s hips. He had never been gladder that he had a rather active imagination and the foresight to make Fou as he murmured out a curse word as his eyes slid to Yui’s still bra covered chest that heaved up and down as she panted. He was actually climaxed about the same time as his beloved would be Ashikabi did. He groaned and tipped forward slightly his head coming to rest beside his keyboard as he tried to get air back into his lungs. He had barely gotten his breath back when a voice came from the hidden doorway to his room, or rather man cave as his fellow Sekirei where quick to point out. 

 

“Damn bro, that was kinda hot.” 

 

The man whipped around to see a rather familiar figure of a rather beautiful brunette woman leaning against the closed door. A sly smile painted across her even featured face. 

 

“Uzumi!” 

 

Downstairs a certain plum haired male jumped and glanced up at the second floor with a slightly amused look in his ruby eyes as he heard the ‘Manly’ yelp from the communal shut in. A chuckle escaped him as he pushed back some strands of hair that had escaped his high ponytail and shook his head in amusement. Those two never got tired of messing with each other. 

 

“Hm, I do wonder what that was about though… Maybe I should check on Merlin, later on, he’s been to quite recently. I do hope he has done nothing that is… Prohibited at the Asumo Inn.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay~ That is the first time I have ever written anything that explicit so tell me how it turned out okay? Thank you for reading and please drop a review!


	3. Chapter Three: The Joy of Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this contains my first full-on lemon, please tell me how you like it truthfully and give me constructive criticism if you feel like it is needed.

The time was around nine am when everyone was finally up and moving in the Emiya household. Yui, bright eyed and bushy tailed was humming softly to herself as she moved around the kitchen gracefully slapping together a quick easy meal of rice and some Tamagoyaki that she had made Romani go pick up the ingredients for real quick from the small market not too far from the house. Solomon having strolled into the kitchen after the redhead had left got dragged into helping her with putting some of the pots and pans away as she cooked. By the time that breakfast was ready, the kitchen was all done and everything was put into its proper place. Yui had noted however that they would likely need a new coffee pot, as Romani enjoyed the nasty drink in the morning, along with a new stove as the copper-haired teen had noted with some disgust that it was an off brand that had a habit of not reading at the right temperature. Yui was not a spendthrift on most things, even being called a bit of a miser by her guardian Taiga, but on her cooking equipment, she was something of a snob about it. If it was not the best then it had no place in her kitchen. 

 

Soon breakfast was finished and the three inhabitants of the Emiya house where sitting at the small low table in the living room eating while they made a plan for the day. Yui, about the only morning person in the household, was jotting down quick notes as she rambled on about what needed to be done that day. 

 

“- Well Solomon needs some furniture for his room and some casual clothing, that odd kimono they sent you will garner more attention than we strictly need right now, but he will be paying for that himself however with his MIB card. I need a new stove and Coffee maker while we are out, Romani is there anything you specifically need?” Yui asked as she jotted down some quick name brand coffee makers that she remembered had good reviews the last time she had looked them up. 

 

The twenty-year-old blinked at suddenly being addressed and swallowed his mouth full of rice with a thoughtful look on his face. He made a quick mental review and then nodded slightly before speaking. 

 

“Yes, I noticed that the pipes needed to be fixed in the first restroom and that the heater likely needs to be looked at before winter kicks in. That is still a few months off however as it is April right now. Hm, I need to grab a few necessities,” He flushed as he glanced at the teen who was now looking at him with a raised brow before mumbling out the last part. “I know you have an implant but I rather not risk it.” He flushed a deeper shade of red as Yui blinked flushed a bit herself then nodded jotting down something as she glanced away. 

 

Solomon who was still quietly eating his breakfast mentally rolled his eyes, really they were dating and he was practically mated to the girl they could and likely would have to talk about these things in front of each other sooner or later. Speaking of birth control, however…

 

“Don’t use anything put out by MIB.” He stated thoughtfully making the two look at him with some surprise. Seeing that he had their attention he continued. “The Director has put some thing’s out on the market that has not been fully tested yet and there could be some side effects. I heard the Head Doctor Sahashi-San bitching about it to herself when she was giving the single numbers a checkup.” 

 

Yui and Romani glanced at each other and nodded while Yui tried to remember where her implant came from then dismissed it from her mind as she was reminded that it was a product from the US and they apparently hated MIB worse than most other countries save Russia. 

 

“Ah,” The white-haired Sekirei remembered something that he should point out right then while they were still on the matter of children. “I forgot to mention last night but most Sekirei who are released also are inoculated with a formula to stop them from siring or conceiving children for about a year. With how I escaped I do not think I was ever given that formula and to be honest I am not going back to receive it, who knows what they may try to slip in with it.” 

 

Yui flushed brightly at the thought of one of the men around the table ‘siring’ a child on her but brushed that thought away as another one occurred to her. 

 

“Hey not to be paranoid or anything but is it possible that they are somehow tracking you? With some kind of subdermal that could have another purpose as well?” Yui asked in a rather horrified tone as that crossed her mind. Solomon frowned and then shrugged uncomfortably. 

 

“I know that they have some way of tracking us but I am not sure how or if they can do anything else but track us with it.” He felt rather uncomfortable now as the thought also registered in his mind. The fact that something like that may be inside his body… well, it was rather repulsive as it was not something that he could exactly fight against. Romani blinked then set down his cup and hurried over to the upset Sekirei. Not giving the white-haired male much time to register what he was doing the doctor ran some of his own Prana through the male in a deep scan and paled as the information came back to him. 

 

“Well, I can tell you that there is something attached to your spinal column, the third cervical vertebra down actually. I can’t tell if it’s just a tracking device or something far more sinister but it is worryingly close to your brain along with being attached to where your neck is most vulnerable… and just above where your crest is.” The doctor stated in a calm composed tone that Yui associated with his ‘work’ voice. Solomon grimaced and pulled away from them male shuddering just a little bit, having someone else's prana in him other than Yui’s made him feel vaguely violated but he knew it was necessary, he just did not like it at all. Then Romani’s words registered and he paled so much that it was readily apparent underneath his tan. 

 

“That bastard.” He breathed out in an early calm tone that made Yui shudder. She had only heard that tone once, right before Solomon had rather brutally murdered Ren for daring to try and force himself on her. That he had also made damn sure that she was alright afterward had just made him all the more precious to her. Yui glanced at him and then moved over to his unoccupied side lying against the curve of his arm as he seethed. 

 

“Hey,” Yui stated as she began to run a hand through Solomon’s long wavy hair with a content smile on her face as he almost purred and leaned against her heavily. “Right now we can’t do anything so let's just leave it alone for a while until we can find someone with the right er… ‘skills’ to get it out of you, hopefully without alerting MIB to the fact that you slipped your leash.” The white-haired Sekirei sighed out loud and then nodded slightly at her ‘suggestion’. He knew logically that there was really nothing that they could conceivably do right now about it so it was best if they focused on what they could do for right now. Though something nudged at the back of his mind… someone who could help but for the life of him, he could not remember.  

 

“Well,” He stated in a slightly annoyed tone then clicked his tongue as he glanced down at Yui with a soft smile. “Anyway, let’s get ready to go shopping I suppose. I do think I remember someone who could help but for the life of me I can not remember their name so it will have to wait.” 

 

With that, the three of them broke off and began to get ready for the day. Solomon changing into a rather odd get up of a sleeveless black turtleneck shirt under a bright crimson kimono that also had a strange set of black hakama that were rather billowy underneath the garment. The Obi that held it closed was made out of gold silk that matched the gold embossed images of cranes on the crimson kimono. It was pretty on the handsome man but also very flashy. Yui had changed into a simple peach-colored peasant blouse and a pair of black shorts as it was still rather hot outside. Romani meanwhile had just glanced at the mess in his room and sheepishly dragged out a pair of worn blue jeans and thrown on a sea green shirt that he was rather sure was clean before stepping out of his room to find his housemates. He found Yui staring at Solomon appearing to be trying not to laugh, or facepalm really, at the get up that he was in. Romani checked him over and almost snorted at the rather bright ensemble that the other man was wearing. Yes, it looked good on him but it also made him stick out like a sore thumb. 

 

“Do the scientists even have an idea on what normal people where?” He asked slightly horrified at what he was seeing. Solomon grimaced and shook his head slightly. 

 

“This is actually quite tame compared to some of the things I have seen other Sekirei where. Also, it was the Director who picked out everyone's outfits who were not specific on what they wanted, I just did not care at the time.” Solomon stated in a deadpan tone making both the doctor and his Ashikabi blanch in unison.

 

“If that is tame I think I would hate to see what you consider being out there.” Yui muttered to which Romani made an agreeing sound. Really that was all that needed to be said on that front. The three of them stood there for a long moment before Solomon sighed again and motioned to the door. 

 

“Are we going to go shopping or not?” The Sekirei asked in an annoyed tone as he blanked his face at the disturbed looks that were still on his two companions faces. Yui was the first to speak after that. 

 

“Er, yeah.” The teen stated lamely before sliding her feet into some flats and grabbing her satchel. “Well, I’m ready whenever you two are!” She stated in a happy tone that made both men smile just a bit. Then Romani noticed something that made him flush just a bit. 

 

“Ah,” He began before stopping and clearing his throat as his voice broke. “You ah- Erm, Might want to go look in the mirror before we leave.” He managed to get out as Solomon glanced over and then snickered as he caught sight of what the red-haired male was talking about. Yui frowned then reached up to brush against her collarbone and the junction of her neck where Romani was pointing at. A slight stinging sensation made her frown and then dig out a battered old compact with some foundation in it that Tagai had gotten her a few years ago. Opening it up she held up the small oval mirror then glanced in it as she leveled it at where she needed it. 

 

Yui gasped and made a rather wounded sound as she caught sight of what had set the doctor off. On her collarbone and neck, some dark smudges of bruises stood out against her pale peach colored skin. Love bites as they were more commonly referred to as. Yui squeaked then quickly brushed some of the powdered foundation over the dark marks while shooting an annoyed glance at Romani who she noted also had some of his own marks that she had just now noticed. A slight grin crossed her face as she offered him the mirror and makeup pad. 

 

“You might want to look in the mirror yourself.” The teen stated with a snigger before glancing at Solomon who had a small smile caressing his face. The Sekirei withheld a snigger as Romani flushed and quickly covered up his own marks glad that the powder was about the same shade as his skin as well as Yui’s. After Romani had covered up the last of the marks the trio headed out. It was nearing eleven in the morning and they wanted to get the shopping done fairly quickly. Yui noted that they had quite a bit to buy so she directed Romani to the old little beat up car that had once belonged to her father, it had been driven over by Romani when they moved and motioned for him to drive. While Yui could drive she really did not like too, preferring to walk or ride her motorcycle if she had to get somewhere fast. 

 

After they all got into the old black Mazda they took off to the nearest shopping center that held the majority of what they needed. Romani had looked it up on his phone and managed to pull up an open-air mall that had good reviews and carried most of that they needed to get that day. They pulled up to the parking lot some thirty minutes later, all of them glad that traffic was not all that bad in Shin Tokyo. Yui quickly took out her list and had Romani cross-reference every shop that had what they needed before they stepped into the place. She may be a girl but that did not mean she liked shopping all that much. Well besides grocery shopping that is, she was a bit of a shark with that. 

 

Their first stop was a rather impressive shop filled with kitchen supplies. Yui wanted to get everything in order for that first and have it shipped to the house before they went on a shopping spree for Solomon’s things. She rather quickly fell in love with an imported brand that was quite a high dollar item but she was willing to pay for it. A Viking brand professional stove that had an interior made of porcelain and ran off gas. She dithered on it for a long while until Solomon bluntly stated that he would pay for it. So Yui, after giving him a rather large hug, bought it along with some new copper pots and pans set that she had been eyeing for a while. Romani found the best coffee maker in the store, some brand that Yui knew next to nothing about and it looked complicated as hell to use while Solomon kinda just followed the red-haired female around with a small smile on his face as he watched her gush over cooking utensils like they were designer clothing. In the end, they spent about an hour and a half in the store and only got out after Romani pushed her into buying the expensive stove. 

 

After setting things up so that it would be delivered and installed later that same day the trio took off to finish things up. Yui still had to pick up some groceries on the way back to the house after all. Solomon picked a store that looked to be rather high priced with all of the nice expensive looking suites in the large windows of the shop but as he quickly pointed out MIB was paying for all this and he wanted to have comfortable clothing. 

 

As they walked into the shop Yui glanced about seeing that it actually sold more than just formal where and was more of a high-end shop for the elate judging by some of the name brands that she spotted. She may have not been very fashion conscious herself but the other girls in school routinely giggled and sighed over the latest of fashions so she knew a bit about it. At the chime of an unseen bell, a rather tall willowy young woman dressed in what must have been the store’s uniform hurried out to greet them. She had a kind face with long light brown hair that fell to her hips Yui noted as the young woman strode up to them. 

 

“Hello!” Sakura-san as her name tag named her cheerfully waved as her big green eyes glanced them over before settling on Solomon who smiled slightly at her. She smiled back and then began to ask the usual questions. What were they looking for and did they need any help finding it. 

 

Solomon took over the conversation there as both Yui and Romani were feeling just a tad bit out of there depths in such a high-end store. He quickly got them directed to what he wanted and waved the woman off, politely of course, when she asked if they needed anything else. The tall white-haired former heroic spirit glanced about then walked around pulling items off the racks after checking the tags on them. Every once in a while he would ask Yui if she thought that something was a bit too extravagant or something that stood out a bit too much. 

 

By the time an hour passed he had amassed a rather good sized pile of clothing that Yui had gone to grab a fancy if truth be told, basket to hold it all. Three fancy suits complete with ties and vests, a good amount of button-up shirts in both cotton and silk, some pairs of slacks and two pairs of good dress shoes. He had also at one point saw a rather pretty dress that he knew would look good on Yui and had pushed her into a changing room then refused to let her out until she tried it on. It was one of the few things that Romani had approved of. After getting what he could at the store, including some nice sweaters that Yui found for him for when the weather got colder, not that he really needed them being the Sekirei of Ice but appearances and all, the Sekirei paid for his things and Yui along with Romani breathed a sigh of relief. Yui more because of the fact that Solomon had to stop trying to get her into fancy dresses that she had nowhere to ware and Romani because his feet were beginning to ache from all the walking around. 

 

Exiting the store the three decided to drop the multitude of bags off at the car and then split up for separate shopping with Solomon going with Yui while Romani took care of his own small bit of shopping. Yui was a bit upset that both men would not let her go alone but registered that though the threat of it right now was small there was still a threat of another Ashikabi/Sekirei pair trying to take her out before the ‘Game’ truly went off. 

 

So still slightly indignant Yui trooped off into the crowded mall followed by a rather amused Solomon. The copper-haired girl huffed slightly as she glanced back to see the Sekirei eyeing her in silent amusement. Pouting silently Yui turned and walked around glancing left and right until she saw something that made her pause, a rather evil little grin crossed her face before it was wiped from it just as quickly. Glancing back over her shoulder the teen smiled slightly at Solomon and then pointed to the store with a small grin on her face. 

 

“I need to stop in there for a bit, are you coming with?” She asked making the male blinked and then cast a questioning look to the store she was pointing at. He froze as he took in the storefront. It was rather discrete but he could see exactly what it sold by the rather risque lingerie in the window display section. A slight flush slid almost unnoticed across his tanned features as he stared at the storefront for a moment and then his liquid gold eyes slid back over to his Ashikabi who was smirking faintly as she began to make her way over to the store. He mindlessly followed her with a rather bland faraway look on his face. It was not like he could help it, just the thought of Yui in some of those pieces that he could see in the storefront made him remember fondly the night that he shared with her. 

 

_ ~~~~~~ Several Months Earlier, Fuyuki City, Yui’s Workshop ~~~~~~ _

 

_ Emiya Yui gasped softly as strong long fingered tanned hands gently caressed her exposed skin as she lay beneath a large male form. Solomon inhaled sharply as one of her long legs pressed flush against his groin, the slight movements of it as it’s owner wiggled pleasurable underneath him a rather large turn on for him. It was one of the things that had really attracted him to her in the first place, The way she would always show her emotions so plainly for those to see. Yui did not really ever have any hidden agendas and for one such as him who had been surrounded by it ever since he was born, well it was a huge attraction for him. So the fact that she whimpered and moaned as he touched her made him aware of exactly how he was affecting her, all the while turning him on all the more.  _

 

_ He had been aware that when he suggested an exchange ritual Yui had been slightly reluctant as she had never really even consider sleeping with anyone, let alone having to give herself up in such a perilous situation. However, he did not really have the Prana he needed to protect her, highlighted by the fact that he had nearly gotten her killed when he had been forced into combat by Rider. So the teen had agreed, abet reluctantly. So now here they were, with him pinning the dear sweet teen on her makeshift bed while she tried to make herself comfortable with the realization that she was giving herself to a man who was not only about twice her age in body but was also having to do it during a rather hostile time.    _

 

_ He was trying to make this as pleasurable for her as he could because he knew that he was asking for quite a lot but if they were to win this war… well, it would require some sacrifice. Shaking those thoughts off the white-haired man smiled softly as he ran a hand down the girls peach tone skin. A slightly smug air came from him as Yui gasped when his hand closed on her bared chest. He chuckled as the teen pushed herself closer to him as he ground his knee into her still clothed sex while he played with her breasts. After a few moments, he moved his hand off of her chest and trailed it down her sweaty flushed skin to the hem of her silky underwear. Lightly tracing his finger along the lacy top of it Solomon took a long look at Yui’s flushed but willing face before he hooked his fingers in the band and tugged the white lacy fabric down her legs until he had to move to get it all the way off.  _

 

_ After pulling the last of his master's clothing off Solomon took another look at Yui before taking off the last of his own clothing: His pants. He hissed slightly as the rather cool night air hit the rather sensitive flesh of his manhood, which was quite erect. Glancing down then seeing the slight hesitancy in the teen's golden eyes as she stared down at his ‘equipment’ the tanned male smiled softly and instead of climbing back on top of her, situated himself beside her on his side. Gently reaching out the man cupped the red-haired teens face in his large hands and brought his mouth to her own. He knew that this was hard for her so he intended to try to make her forget just why they had to do this, that meant that he basically had to seduce her but he felt that it would be worth it.  _

 

_ So he gently led her into a kiss that became heated while sliding his right hand down her face to her shoulders then along her curves till it rested on her hip while the other curved around her head cradling it in his hold. Rubbing the soft skin along her hipbone with his thumb he tilted them both until she was once more laying flat on her back while he was leaning over her. Solomon pulled back slightly and looked into the girl’s bright amber eyes smiling just a bit as he saw them darken into a deep honeyed color. His smile turned a bit seductive as he leaned down to press an open-mouthed kiss to the gentle swell of her breast, still looking into her eyes the whole time. He caught the slight panicky expression that crossed her face and sighed softly before asking quietly: _

 

_ “Are you sure you want to do this?”  _

 

_ Yui blinked then gave him a radiant smile and relaxed just a bit.  _

 

_ “Yes, I’m just a bit afraid that someone will barge in here looking for us. Ether Taiga or some Servant. Honestly, I don’t know which would be worse, except an enemy servant is not likely to try and castrate you for sleeping with there ‘Precious little sister’ like Taiga would do.” Solomon winced and quickly muttered: _

 

_ “The former, definitely the former.” as he shifted just a bit as if to protect his aforementioned manhood. Yui giggled a bit then gasped as his hand slid from her hip down to her short copper curls that cover the skin just before her private place. Solomon glanced at her face again and gave another slightly seductive smile before sliding his hand further down until his fingers brushed against a damp part of her skin. He grinned just a little bit as he pressed harder against that part of her and was rewarded with a slight gasp that escaped from her parted lips.  _

 

_ He knew what he was touching was rather sensitive and tapped gently against the beginning of her sex making the teen whimper while her hips jerked just a bit as his fingers began to work her open. When he finally slid a finger fully into her he hissed as he felt the wet heat of her clinch harshly around him. She was unbelievably tight and that was just around one finger he could not even contemplate what she would feel like around him. Yui parted her legs just a bit instinctively giving him more access to her sex. After a few moments, the tanned male pushed a second finger into the teen and began to wiggle them back and forth a bit to prepare her for what would come next. Yui whined when he stopped for a moment to move a bit then inhaled sharply when he inserted a third finger into her previously untouched place. A brief flash of pain across her pretty face made him almost stop, he did not like the fact that he had to hurt her one bit, but Yui reached down and wrapped her slim hand around his wrist then guided him into a steady rhythm.  _

 

_ The white-haired male breathed heavily as he realized that that had turned him on even more, He really liked that she took charge for a moment, most women that he had ever slept with where too conscious that he was the King and did not want to offend him by being in their opinion ‘to aggressive’. His eyes fell to his ‘Masters’ heaving chest and a rather wicked idea crossed his mind. He glanced back up at her face with half-lidded eyes then lowered his mouth to her right breast.  _

 

_ Yui cried out as he sucked sharply and then bucked her hips against his hand while her free hand curled into his wild white hair at the nape of his neck, clinching the strands tightly in her fist as he played with her breast. He continued with this until he felt the teen’s body clinch tightly on his fingers and heard her cry out in a rather telling way.  _

 

_ He kept moving his fingers inside her as the young magus panted while coming down from her post orgasm high. Pulling his mouth from her breast the Caster class Servant moved until he was in between Yui’s legs once more and then presses his face into her shoulder before speaking to her.   _

 

_ “I am going to put it in now, okay Yui?” He told her in a soft tone as he glanced up at her face smiling softly when the teen nodded, not able to get the air in to speak. Solomon pulled out his fingers, still marveling at how tight she was against them as they slid out of her, and then grabbed his manhood with his still slick fingers. Smearing her cum along the hardened length of his penis he made sure that it was covered in the slick substance before he positioned himself and slowly pushed himself inside her.  _

 

_ He went slowly, gritting his teeth as he held himself back from just slamming into Yui’s tight slick virginal cavern as he knew that that would hurt her quite badly. He also kept an eye on Yui’s face making sure that he was not hurting her too much, Solomon knew that he would hurt her but he wanted to minimize it as much as he could. The teen herself was clinching his upper arm with one hand while the other was still tangled in the nape of his long curled hair. She clenched her hands tighter when he moved slowly inside her inch by inch. He finally came to a stop as something blocked his way halfway inside her. Deliberately being as gentle as he could he paused for a long moment and then pulled out just a little and rocked himself back inside her until the head of his manhood once more kissed the physical proof of Yui’s innocence. He did this several times until Yui relaxed once more and he felt her heat clinch and relax around him repeatedly letting him know that she was once more verging on an orgasm.  _

 

_ Solomon growled lowly and moved one of his hands between the two of them reaching for some place he knew would push her over the edge. Pressing his finger along the sensitive nub of flesh that he had been toying with earlier he rubbed it with the tip of his finger in time with his thrusts inside of the teen. He was rewarded with another cry of pleasure from the teen as her body undulated around him and her legs came to wrap around his hips, drawing him closer in. The Servant waited until the peak of her pleasure before he thrust himself fully inside the young Magus.  _

 

_ He felt his eyes widen as Yui very deliberately pulled him further in with the heels of her feet resting against his lower back. The tanned male almost lost it embarrassingly enough as he bottomed out inside of her. Solomon clinched his eyes shut and tried to hold himself back as Yui adjusted to his length being fully seated in her. After a moment or two, two sets of gold eyes locked as Solomon opened his eyes and moved his head up from where it lay against the teen's shoulder locking gazes with the young woman who he had just deflowered.  _

 

_ Yui’s hair was a mess of copper-colored curls that had long since been drenched through with her own sweat that stuck to her skin and the pillow that her head laid on. Her bright amber eyes held slight pain but also lust he noted with no little bit of satisfaction. Her pretty rose-colored full lips were parted as she breathed in air greedily. A satisfied grin crossed his face and he leaned up to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Tangling his tongue with hers he gently began to move inside her noting with no small amount of smugness that Yui readily moved her hips in time with his own, meeting him halfway as it where. It drew a groan from him as Yui shyly tilted her hips upwards and twitched them in such a way that it somehow made it all the tighter around him. In the span of several minutes, he noted that she was once again getting close to orgasming and knowing that he would have to cum with her simultaneously to draw Prana from her he threw caution to the wind and began to pound into her quite a bit more roughly.  _

 

_ Only a moment or so later they both stiffened and cried out as Yui clinched down on him while he thrust as deeply into her as he could then felt himself orgasm inside of her. For a long moment he was still as Prana surged from the tiny frame of his master into himself, it was truly a rather massive amount to boot, then he collapsed almost on top of her rather glad for having a higher battle constitution than he had in life or else he would have likely just passed out on top of poor Yui and crushed her. Instead, he managed to catch himself and only pressed down slightly on her slim frame while he caught himself on his elbows. He panted as he drew in air, that had to be one of the most intense orgasms of his life. (Or rather Afterlife if one wanted to be technical.)  _

 

_ He glanced down into Yui’s eyes and smiled as she flushed when their eyes met. He would remember this night, he promised himself as he felt affection for the small woman under him swell in his heart. He may never be able to stay and be with her but he would remember her.  _

 

_ ~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~ _

 

Well, he was wrong in that regard and he was damn pleased about it. He would be able to stay with the pretty woman who charmed him unknowingly into loving her gentle soul. Solomon blinked himself out of the small daze he was in and quickly realized that Yui had already taken off after they had walked inside while he was leaning against a wall looking at the red-haired teen pull out items of clothing only to make a face and put them back. The Sekirei blinked again and looked closer at what she was pulling out only to realize that she was searching for something that was not, how would one say this?, whorish he believed. Smiling slightly to himself he raised an eyebrow as a very familiar brunet walked up to Yui while she was distracted then pointed at something and making the red-haired teen jump when she spoke to her. 

 

Yui for her part barely withheld a squeak of surprise when a rather pretty brunette woman pulled out a rather nice deep red bra and said: 

 

“This looks more like something a young woman like you would where!” in a cheerful tone. 

 

Yui caught her breath then turned and looked at the young woman who had spoken. She was really pretty, Yui noted as she took in the even features of the other woman along with her long brown hair that was in a ponytail and dark brown eyes that shown with good humor. The teen smiled shyly back at the woman before speaking herself.

 

“Well, I don’t really know. I’ve never picked out anything more than a plain t-shirt bra at my local department store.” Yui stated in a slightly overwhelmed tone before sighing. “But recently I have gotten a boyfriend and well…” She trailed off and the young woman beside her laughed while waving her hand at her. 

 

“Ah! Say no more, I got ya. So you need help findin’ something not too risque right? Well, I’ll help ya. My name is Uzumi by the way!” The brunette woman, Uzumi started with a peppy tone. Yui blinked repeatedly as the woman grabbed her hand and pulled her along until she was in a different section of the store. The teen was relieved to see that this part of the store held things that were slightly less er… showy. 

 

“Here!” Uzumi stated pulling out a pretty silvery gray number that would show a bit of skin but was definitely built more to tease and hint rather than just show someone's ‘assets’ on display. Yui smiled and glanced at it seeing the slightly sheer quality to it but the way it would still cover what she wanted it to cover. Looking back over at the woman who was helping her Yui grinned and asked: 

 

“Care to help me pick some things out to tease my boyfriend?” 

 

Uzumi grinned right back before nodding with a mischievous glint in her oak brown eyes. She was obviously having fun with this. 

 

Solomon meanwhile was staring after the two of them with a slight sweatdrop sliding down the back of his head. He really did not know what Number Ten was doing here but he felt like someone had just walked over his grave, just what the hell where those two talking about? A sharp grin aimed at him from Yui told him he really did not want to know. 

 

He was proved right when later Yui came over and asked if a rather sheer number in a pretty shade of icy blue that made him almost drool over the image in his head of her wearing said number was a good shade for her. Needless to say, the rest for the rest of the time in said store he had a rather promenate problem in his pants as she kept asking his opinion on her purchases. 

 

He wondered vaguely just why Sekirei number ten was helping out his Ashikabi but put it out of his mind when he realized that she was not reacting to Yui nor was she acting in any way that set off his protective instinct. He may have been more on guard if he had known that she had been sent by a rather devious Sekirei that wanted more complete intel on his potential Ashikabi. 

 

But he did not know and that would come to bite him in the arse later on in the day. Merlin was rather desperate to meet his dear Ashikabi after all, and he was not one who liked waiting overly much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always please favorite and review. The next chapter will contain the rest of the shopping trip and a few surprise appearances of cannon characters!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please drop a Review on your way out! ^^


End file.
